Black Cats/Transcript
Cutscene Roebuck: '''The battle of Peleliu finally came to an end in November of 1944. Three bitter months after it was supposed to. When we shipped out for Okinawa, the airfield became a vital asset in the campaign. Among those stationed there are the crews of the US Navy Black Cats. Men who would risk everything before they would leave any of us in enemy waters. '''Gameplay The player takes control of Petty Officer Locke, a gunner on the PBY Catalina Mantaray during a mission in southern Okinawa. Harrington: '(over radio) (unclear) coming over them now. 'Booth: 'Yeah, I see 'em. Landry! Open up comms! Major Gordon... Vessels are now in visual range. Unmarked Japanese merchant fleet, designation unknown. '''Gordon: '''They're probably re-supplying the enemy on Okinawa. '''Booth: '''Legitimate targets? '''Gordon: '''Affirmative. They're part of the enemy war machine. Permission to engage. Over and out. '''Booth: '''Roger that. Laughlin, Locke! Get to your stations! Start picking targets! ''Locke moves from the right turret to the bow turret in the front of the sip and mans the gun. Visible are 3 merchant boats and various PT boats. 'Booth: '''Open fire!!! ''If much damage is caused to the merchant ship. 'Laughlin: '''WOOAAH!!! You see that shit blow?!!! ''After Mantaray passes the first merchant boat. 'Booth: '''Get on the rear gun! Taking MG fire on our six!!! ''Locke moves from the bow turret to the ventral turret at the back of the ship. He opens the hatch, places the gun in the turret and mans the gun. If the player causes major damage to the second merchant ship, one or both of these lines is said. 'Landry: '''Good job, Locke! '''Laughlin: '''Booom!!! Damn right they're resupplying the enemy! Decks are loaded with ammunition! ''After passing the second merchant boat, Harrington can be seen flying by. 'Harrington: '(over radio) HEY!... Watch your fire there. Mantaray comes across the third merchant boat. 'Harrington: '''We got infantry on deck... '''Laughlin: '''Take 'em out. ''Occasionally, when the player fires on the third merchant ship and causes much damage. '''Booth: Nice shooting! Mantaray passes the third merchant ship. Booth: 'We're going in for another run. '''Harrington: '(over radio) Echo that. Mantaray makes a turn to the right. 'Laughlin: '''Shit!!! Anyone see flak guns on that first pass?!!! '''Booth: '''Taking evasive action!... Everyone hold on! ''A small, abrupt explosion knocks Locke off of the gun and on the floor. Locke's vision is blurry and his head shakes around. 'Booth: '''Damn that was close! Locke?!!! Shit! Tell me we've not lost our gunner! '''Landry: '''He's okay... ''Locke's vision returns to him. He gets up and moves from the ventral turret to the right turret. 'Laughlin: '''What the fuck are merchant ships doing with that much firepower?! '''Booth: '''That must be some pretty important cargo they're carrying. '''Laughlin: '''We need to get below the flak! I can't line up a decent shot! '''Booth: '''I hear you... We got MG fire all around. Take out those fucking PT boats! They're our biggest threat right now! '''Harrington: '(over radio) This is getting too risky! Should we abort? 'Booth: '''Negative. We can do this. '''Laughlin: '''Engine number one is smoking! '''Booth: '''Takin' her down low! Locke, Laughlin, keep on them... Shoot out those damn spotlights! ''Mantaray begins flying right beside the row of merchant ships. After the first ship is passed. 'Booth: '''Japanese PT boats! 9 o'clock! Get on the left turret! ''Locke moves from the right turret to the left turret. When Mantaray reaches the middle of the second merchant ship. '''Laughlin: Come here, ya little shit! Mantaray passes the second merchant ship and moves from the left turret to the right turret. When Mantaray reaches the middle of the third merchant ship. 'Booth: '''Pick your targets, Locke! ''Mantaray passes the third merchant ship. 'Laughlin: '''Shit. I think we disabled them, but they're still afloat. '''Booth: '''I'll take us as close as we can... But we need to wrap this up! This is our last pass. ''Locke moves from the left turret to the bow turret. Either the player or Harrington the three merchant ships